Talk Show
by KuroKage16
Summary: Gingga dan teman temannya diundang oleh dua orang yang gaje mereka diundang ke studio. DISCONTINUE
1. Chapter 1

Talk Show

Summary: Gingga dan teman temannya diundang oleh dua orang yag gaje mereka diundang ke studio.

Rated:T

Warning:OOC,OC,Miss Typo,GaJe,gila,arap dll

Suatu hari Gingg mendapat undangan untuk ke XYZ studio disitu ditulis akan diadakan Talk Show.

Sesampainya di studio mereka langsung di sorot banyak kamera,disitu mereka akan di wawancarai lalu pertanyaan pertama di luncurkan untuk Kyoya oleh si author yang jadi wartawan abal-abalan,beginilah pembicaraan mereka.

Magareth (Author): ku akan bertanya kepada Kyoya bagaimana cara ia mendapatkan luka di wajahnya?

Kyoya:aku mendapatkannya ketika aku sedang berlatih.

Margareth:hanya itu saja?

Kyoya:ya hanya itu saja.

Margareth: Baiklah selanjutnya Tsubasa,Mengapa kamu suka sendirian di dalam hutan?

Tsubasa:aku hanya suka menikmati waktuku sendirian di dalam hutn yang bebs dari keributan.

Margareth:wow jawaban yang bagus.

Tiba-tiba ada kepulan asap dan suara maaf Eleanor aku telat

Ya ternya dia adalah rekan author yang bernama Marcel Vinder tapi biasa dipanggil Marcel.

Marcel:apa acaranya sudah dimulai.

Margareth:ya,tapi baru mulai

Marel :pertanyaan apa kalau begitu aku boleh memeri pertanyaan an?

Margareth:yap,silahkan.

Marcel:thanks,Masamune apa yang paing berarti di hidupmu?

Masamune:keluargaku dan sahabatku.

Marcel:baiklah kita akan break dulu lalu akan di lanjutkan nanti.

….TBC…..

Ya kalian bisa member pertanyaan wawancara melalui review untuk chapter depan saya membutuhkan paling sedikit 5 review berisi pertanyaan mohon batuannya.

Akhir kata tolong tekan tombol review yang berwarna biru di bawah ini.


	2. Chapter 2

Talk Show

Summary: Ginga dan teman temannya diundang oleh dua orang yang gaje mereka diundang ke studio.

Rated:T

Diclaime:Metal Fight Beyblade is not mine but this story is mine

Warning:OOC,OC,Miss Typo,GaJe,gila,sarap dll

Oke setelah break , kita balik lagi di acara talk show dengan hostnya Margareth dan Marcel

Author POV

Aku banyak mendapat pertanyaan disini dan disini saya sudah menyiapkan 'hadiah' bagi yang tidak mau menjawab atau melarikan diri *evil smile*

Oke yang pertama sari Red BloodRiver pertanyaan pertama untuk Reiji

Woi disini nggak ada Reiji kata Ginga . Eh iya aku lupa hehe Billy tolong panggilkan Reiji kesini ,"ya master"

Oke Reiji akan segera dipanggil kesini *bruk* woi apa-apaan ini kata Reiji Oh nggak apa apa kamu Cuma kupanggil kesini untuk ikut ambil bagian dalam acaraku. Tapi , ah sudahlah gak usah banyak cing cong ayo cepetan mulai kataku mulai marah

Ehem baiklah Reiji Red BloodRiver san meanyakan apakah kamu pernah berbicara dengan Ryuga

Pernah kata Reiji

Oh ya kata Marcel, kalau begitu apa yang anda bicarakan dengan Ryuga?

Aku bertanya padanya bagaimana cara menghancurkan beyblade lawan kata Reiji dengan santai

*semua yang ada di studio memandang Reiji dengan tatapan aneh*

Oke dilanjutkan saja yang kedua dari Laila Sakatori 24 untuk Jack

Tunggu *lagi lagi ada yang menyela*kau tidak mengundang Jack kesini . *urat marah mulai muncul* baiklah Billy undang semua chara ke studioku segera dalam waktu 1 menit baik master kata Billy

Tak berapa lama kemudian keluar banyak suara aneh seperti "prang bruk gubrak gyaa", semua yang berada di dalam studio kaget . Suara apa tadi kata Masamune hehe paling suara mereka jatuh setelah di bawa Billy kataku tersenyum innocent

Woi apa apaan kau mengapa tiba tiba membawaku ke tempat in? kata seseorang di luar sana. Sudahlah kalian tidak usah banyak bacot cepat masuk kataku

Oke untuk Jact Kenapa kamu mesti pakai lipstick warna ungu?

Oh tentu saja untuk menambah gairah orang yang melihatku.

Ya, menambah gairah untuk membunuhmu kata Kyoya sadis

Yaya Kyoya kau bisa lakukan itu seteah selesai acara ini dan berikutnya untuk Bagaimana kisah Hokuto sampai dia bisa berubah menjadi anjing bicara?

Err itu itu bagaimana ya kata Hokuto bingung

Cepatlah jawab saja kataku kesal

Oke oke waktu itu Hyoma sedang mengajakku melihat langit lalu ada bintang jatuh ia bilang ia ingin aku bisa bicara agar dia berbicara denganku dan semenjak itulah aku jadi bisa bicara kata Hokuto

Semua langsung sweat drop oke langsung beralih ke pertanyaan selanjutnya masi dari orang yang sama untuk Yuu pertanyaannya Mengapa kamu imut sekali?

Aku nggak tau wajahku memang begini dari dulu iya kan Kenchiii kata Yuu

Oke pertanyaa berikutnya dari Sakigane pertanyaannya untuk Yuu lagi Mengapa hanya Tsubasayang tidak kamu beri nickname?

Karena namanya Tsubas nii sudah bagus kata Yuu ceria

Ooh oke pertanyaan berikutnya masih dari orang yang sama kenapa Benkei mau jadi babunya Kyoya?

Uuh itu itu itu itu itu itu itu itu emmmm kata Benkei bingung

Cepetan jangan lama lama ktku kesal

Uuh itu tiu itu bruss?

Ueekh bau apa ini kata Ginga. Ew bau sekali Benkei kamu kentut ya? kata masamune

Ehehe sorry kata Benkei ew Billy cepat semprotkan pengharum ruagan banyak banyak

Oke sudah lebih baik ayo lanjutkan

Itu Karena Kyoya bilang kalau mau jadi shabatnya harus jadi babunya dulu kata Benkei

Benarkah hal itu Kyoya? Tanya Marcel

:p Kyoya tidak mau menjawab

Ukh kurasa hal itu benar oke lanjut ke pertanyaan berikutnya masih tetap dari Sakigane san Ginga mengapa kamu memakai plaster di hidungmu?

Itu karena waktu kecil hidungku di cakar Hokuto dan membekas sampai sekarang kata Ginga sambil tersenyum kecut

Hahahahahahaha tak kusangka kata Masamune sabil tertawa

Wkwkwkwkwkwk teryata itu toh penyebabnya kata semuanya hamper bersamaan

Ya sudah lanjut ke pertnyaan berikutnya duh capek gentian gih Marcel

Oke deh Eleanor lanjut pertanyaan berikutnya untuk Ryuga kenapa kamu nggak suka Ginga?

Karena mukanya kayak monyet jawab Ryuga sekenanya

Apa katamu kata Ginga tidak terima

Kubilang kamu kayak monyet kenapa hah tantang Ryuga tidak mau kalah

Awas kau ya kata Ginga marah

Stop kata Marcel kalau kalian masih begini akan kuberikan 'hadiah'nya

Huh memang 'hadiah'nya apa coba tantang Ryuga

Ooh kalian mau tau kata Marcel Billy tunjuka mereka apa hadiahnya "baik tuan kata Billy patuh"

Waa tolong kami kenapa banyak binatang ganas disini

Well jika kalian tidak mau bernasib seperti merka sebaiknya jangan membantahku kata Marcel tersenyum iblis

Pertanyaan berikunya dari Ghisa chan untuk Hyouma kenapa Hyoma nggak punya nama keluarga?

Sebenarnya HAMPIR SEMUA YANG ADA DISINI TIDAK MEMILIKI NAMA KELUARGA*capslock jebol*kata Hyouma kesal

Iya iya baiklah pertanyaan berikutnya masi reader yang sama untuk Tsubasa siapa nama elangmu?

Namanya Elang kata Tsubasa

Masa namanya hanya Elang kata Marcel bingung

Iya aneh kata beberapa orang bisik bisik

Ohe sudah sudah kita beralih ke pertanyaan berikutnya saja untuk Hikaru Dari antara Ryuusei, Tsubsa dan Hyouma kamu pilih salah satu yang kamu taksir?

Uuh kata Hikaru blushing

Ayo cepat jawab Hikaru kata Vinder ceria?

Uum menurutku yang paling baik sih Hyouma kata Hikaru

Wow tidak kusangka yang dipilih Hikaru adalah tema asa kecilku kat Ginga

Huh capek gentian lagi dong Eleanor

Oke dah yuk ini request dari Aqua Ring pertanyaan pertama untuk Kyouya keke kena kena kenapa ka ka kamu Eleanor kamu ko jadi gagap kata Marcel uuh satu ini saja tolong kamu aja deh yang bacain

Gak apa apa deh untuk Kyouya kenapa kamu seksi banget?

Semua chara cewek blushing

Pertanyaan apaan tuh mana aku tau kata Kyouya geram

Oke deh lanjut aja kenapa bajumu robek nggak diganti?

Udah kuganti kok di Metal Fury/4d kata Kyouya

Ini Eleanor kukembalikan lagi padamu

Oke berikutnya masih dari pembaca yang sama pertanyaannya untuk Reiji apakah anda menyukai Hyoma?

Hiee saya sukanya sama Ryuga kata Reiji

Gyaa gue masih normal kata Ryuga

Oke oke deh semuanya jangan buat kegaduhan atau tau kan akibatnya

Oke deh sekian dulu kita break lagi kalian sudah bisa mengirim pertanyaan untuk Ginga dan Ryuga karena mereka tadi udah di repair hehe sekian dulu sampai jumpa di chapter 3.

…..TBC….

Balasan review nih

Untuk Red BloodRiver

Thanks ya senpai untuk usulnya ini udah gak dialog kok

Untuk Laila Sakatori 24

Thaks ya senpai atas usulnya dan sarannya aku udah perbaiki gaya bahasaku atau penulisanku hehe

Untuk Sakigane

Thanks ya senpai atas masukan dan kritikannya ini udah ku coba kalau masih banyak salah kasih masukan yang banyak ya hehe

Untuk Ghisa chan

Thanks senpai atas pertanyaannya juga masukannya ini aku udah coba buat pakai narasi hehe

Untuk Aqua Ring

Maaf ya senpai nggak bisa masukin yang terakhir soalnya bukan pertanyaan hehe dan thanks ya atas usulannya

Untuk Upil Keren

Ya akan ada legend blader disini

Ya udah deh review lagi ya

Akhir kata review please


End file.
